To determine whether the mixed effects of commercial 2,3,5,2',4',5'-hexachlorobiphenyl (HCB) on drug metabolizing enzymes can be explained by contamination by 44 ppm 2,3,7,8-tetrachlorodibenzofuran (TCDF).